


to feel you in my veins

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Is Known, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel stamina, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Background Sabriel, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pray for Sam, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: In which Dean is being a stubborn idiot and gets hurt because of it, Cas saves him, Sam walks in on something he wishes he could unsee and Gabriel is being the little shit that he is. All in all, everything just as it should be. Only with kisses.





	to feel you in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the seventh day of Kinktober - Biting. 
> 
> In this universe the supernatural is known and coexists with humans freely.  
Angels are naturally incorporeal beings but can create bodies for themselves to interact with the physical reality more easily. They can possess people too, but very rarely do so.  
Vampires can feed on humans and most of the other supernatural alike. While fresh blood straight from the source is highly preferred, they can survive on properly stored blood bags, as Dean did for quite some time. It is not as nourishing for them, though.  
Vampiric bite injects the target with the venom that can cause various effects, depending on the vampire’s emotional state. Thus, an angry vampire can cause significant pain, while voluntarily offered feeding done by a calm vampire, in turn, takes the pain away or even brings a sort of happy high. If the vampire experiences romantic and/or sexual attraction to the one he bites, the venom acts as a potent aphrodisiac. Also, as the venom works partly through chemistry and partly through magic, species with heightened senses (physical or magical), like angels, are even more affected by the bite.

_Can I drown myself in your veins?_

__

_Can I fuse my soul with your heart?_

__

_So we're never alone, never apart_

__

_Finding eternity in each other's arms._

~*~

**"Sam?"**

**"Hey, Cas. You need to come as soon as you can. I'll text you the address."**

**"What? Did something happen?"**

**"Yes. Dean's in the hospital. It's... a bad batch of blood. He needs you."**

**"I'm on my way!"**

He was walking, or rather, running out the second he heard the word "hospital".  
Remembering at the last moment to shout at the assembling students that the class was canceled.  
Totally forgetting his coat and the wallet, and realising it only when the disgruntled cabby yelled at him to pay.  
Cas, usually so careful with his powers, wiped the mind of the poor man without a second thought, all his being focused on getting to his boyfriend as fast as possible.  
His stupid, stubborn boyfriend.  
Dean, who time and time again vehemently refused to drink from Cas no matter how many times he offered. No matter that Cas' healing would have easily covered any blood loss in seconds. No matter that Cas wanted it, wanted to be there for the person he loved.  
And now it came to this.  
With Cas, mad with worry, shouting at the receptionist to tell him where Dean Winchester is.  
Thankfully, Sam was smart enough to send somebody for him. 

"Cas! Here, little bro! And so sorry, miss, that's the boyfriend." 

Woman nodded, following two men with a disapproving look, but nobody paid her any attention at this point.  
Cas was practically bouncing off the walls as he followed his brother, Gabriel, who was probably with Sam when he got the call. At times like this Cas was really glad both he and Gabe and Sam and Dean were brothers. It was annoying at times, but in that moment he trusted Gabe not to ask stupid questions and simply lead him to Dean.  
True to that, several turns of the halls later, he noticed the tall figure of Sam who was talking with the man in the white coat. 

"Oh, he's here, doctor... Finally." 

Sam stepped forward, his shoulders sagging in a clear relief and he offered Cas a weak smile. 

"How is he?!" 

"Not good. There was some weird infection in the blood, and since he hasn’t eaten anything for a while beforehand, he just doesn't have the strength to heal properly. He needs..."

"I know! Why would he even... I offered so many times..." 

Sam patted him on the arm comfortingly, far too familiar with the specific brand of stubbornness of his older brother. 

"Are you Dean's partner? The angel?" - the doctor's tone was all business. Clearly, the situation was serious, if he looked so grim. Cas swore silently for the hundredth time since the call, nodding quickly. 

"Good. There's no time for discussions, so just go in and do what you can to make Mr. Winchester feed. It is essential that he receives an infusion of live blood as soon as possible or there could be permanent damage." 

Lights above them flickered madly before blowing out with a flash.  
People screamed, but Cas hardly cared, his power surging from the shock and anger, his eyes lighting up with otherworldly blue.  
That is until he was punched right in the face by his brother, shaking him out of the trance. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

"I... Yes... Sorry..." - Cas mumbled, ashamed yet still barely holding his strength in check, emotions threatening to overthrow his last barriers.

But Gabe was right, he needed to focus on Dean.  
He could kick his idiotic ass after he had saved him.  
Cas almost lost control again when he finally went into the room and actually saw his boyfriend.  
Deathly pale, surrounded by medical equipment, various tubes snaking out from his hands and chest, monitoring his condition.  
He was breathing with a visible effort, every inhale shaky and exhales coming out with an alarming rasp. 

"Dean..."

Before he knew it, Cas was by the bed, taking the cold hand into his palms.  
He didn't even notice as his wings unfurled, black feathers rustling as they covered the man lying in bed and casting deep shadows on the walls. 

"Though it was you... You really shouldn't mess with lights in the hospital, you know." 

Cas winced at how weak his boyfriend voice sounded, nothing like his usual lively tone. Even his eyes looked dull and listless, so scarily tired. 

"Then you shouldn't have ended up here in the first place! Idiot..." 

The angel sat down on the edge of the bed his wings tightened around Dean, as if trying to protect him from harm this way.  
But there was no time to argue, as the doctor had said.  
To hell with Dean's reluctance, it was no time to be picky, and even if he didn't want Cas that way, he had to drink from him anyway. Cas simply would not let him suffer. Not when he could help. 

"What are you..?" 

"Shut up," - Cas' shaky with worry hands tangled in his tie before he remembered that there is a much easier way to do this. 

With a snap of angel's fingers his clothes disappeared into the ether, making Dean swallow his words far better than an order. 

"Just this once, let me help you," - Cas returned to the bed, straddling Dean's hips in one graceful motion, his wings stretching, imposing and dark. He meant for his next words to sound commanding, but it came out heartbroken instead. - "Even if you don't want me." 

"Gods... How could I ever..." - cold, trembling palm touched Cas' face, as the green eyes flickered with renewed energy. - "You are ace. I respect that, you know. But I can't help how I feel about you, and if I feed on you, my venom... I would never forgive myself if I force you into something you don't want." 

Dean shrunk back on instinct as the angel in his lap started practically vibrating with power, angry waves of his grace radiating around, barely restrained. 

"I mean, you don't want to have your own body half the time, so..." - he kept talking, trying to console his raging boyfriend, though more worried about the state of the hospital than his own, should Cas fail to hold his wraith at bay. He was so very wrong about the source of that anger though. 

"So you decided everything yourself, without even bothering to ask what _I_ want?!" 

The thunderous voice of the angel shook the windows, throwing the machines around them first into a beeping hysterics from the interference and them shutting them off entirely. 

"Drink!" - thrusting his wrist to Dean's mouth, Cas yelled. And then whispered, softer, as if ready to cry. - "It's you. It's alright if it's you." 

A long, long moment stretched between them.  
A questioning glance, an angry furrow of black brows, a tiny kiss on the offered wrist.  
Fingers interlaced, taking the hand away, but another furious remark smothered by a soft kiss.  
Dean kissed his angel with every bit of strength he had left before withdrawing slightly, breathing out in a rush.  
Before leaning down, lips coming up against the pulse point, the blood rushing in those veins hypnotising him with its sweet cadence. 

"It's alright if it's you," - repeated Cas, weaving his fingers into Dean's hair, keeping him close. 

Holding onto him when sharp fangs were buried into Cas' neck.  
Sucking.  
Releasing their venom, forcing a helpless moan out of Cas. 

It was like a liquid fire racing through him, lighting up every cell and nerve in its wake.  
Waking him up, with cascading waves of pure desire crashing over him with every mouthful of blood Dean took.  
It was true he much preferred his incorporeal form most of the time.  
But in this moment, shaking in his boyfriend arms, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. 

"Fuck, you're delicious..." - a fervent whisper and following it an eager tongue collecting every drop leaking from immediately healed bite. 

Cas needed to be closer and his grace answered without any conscious effort on his part.  
Vanishing the blanket between them and the hospital gown too.  
Making a bed creak below them, when Cas slightly miscalculated the strength manhandling Dean to open his legs.  
And Dean only laughed, knees hugging Cas' sides, already looking far healthier than he did just a minute ago. 

A laugh that was smothered by a hungry kiss.  
Cas had never felt like this.  
Feverish and trembling, so aware of himself, so aware of Dean.  
Even his feathers shook where his wings touched Dean's skin, hugging him, mirroring the embrace of Cas' arms. 

Dean bit his shoulder, his fangs injecting a fresh dose of venom, just as, if not more potent than the first.  
The room swirled around them in Cas' eyes, shifting in and out of focus, slipping between the planes of existence in a lusty haze.  
A bite around his nipple, sucking, tongue teasing the sensitive flesh.  
As if Dean wanted to mark him up as much as he could, never mind that the wounds healed so fast.  
Allowing new ones to be made in their place.  
More and more. 

His grace clung to his flesh, for the first time in his life so in tune with it.  
Craving it, the touch, the pain, the bursting pangs of pleasure radiating from the fangs sinking deep.  
Even their kisses tasted of blood, Dean biting down on his lips, so hungry. 

Cas didn't think it could get better, but it did.  
With Dean's hand slotting between their writhing bodies, wrapping around their cocks.  
Just as another bite bloomed on Cas' neck, the firm strokes, the heat, and magic rising, flooding his whole being with the rapture of an orgasm. 

And Dean just kept going. 

Right until he was pressed into the bed by a firm hand, lifting his questioning eyes at Cas.  
Black clashed with green, pupils blown with desire and sclera as one bottomless void of hunger.  
Another thing Cas had never seen before, as Dean was ever so careful around him with his vampiric nature.  
But there he was, panting, struggling under the angelic hold, cheeks flushed and lips stained crimson with blood, fangs glistening between them. 

"So beautiful..." - just a stray thought voiced, yet Dean blushed even harder, freckles stark against the flush creeping down to his neck and chest. - "I want..."

"Anything. Anything for you, sweetheart," - was the passionate answer, slipping from blooded lips with a slight lisp because of the fangs, so weirdly adorable. 

Cas didn't need to be told twice.  
He was riding high on the venom and the desperate longing, so long denied, coursing through him.  
He shifted his wings, splaying Dean's arms above his head, pressing them into the pillow.  
He lined himself up, his grace reaching out, lubing up his throbbing length, preparing Dean for what's to come.  
And then he was diving in the scalding heat, melting, into, the first time so close and revelling in it.  
Just as fangs sank once again into his offered neck.  
It was somehow different, though.  
Sweeter, still lancing through Cas' whole body with fire and passion, but there was also something... soft.  
A presence on the back of his mind, like a hug around his heart, like a warmth of the sunlight on his skin on a clear day. 

He sobbed with the intensity of it and thrust deep, losing his last coherent thoughts in the whirlwind of pleasure and ardor. 

"I'm sorry..." - Dean whispered in between licks over his skin, as if trying to catch the lingering aftertaste of blood on it. 

"What for?" - they were laying in the ravaged bed, catching their breath, blanket forsaken completely for the cover of black wings. 

"For not asking you," - he finally lifted his head, green eyes returned to their human-like appearance, clear and calmer than Cas had ever seen them. - "That was dumb. Also... damn, we wasted so much time while we could have done... _that!_" 

A single "that" was said with such awe and enthusiasm, that Cas laughed, snuggling to his boyfriend to kiss him. 

"No time with you is wasted for me, Dean." 

“Are you guys okay?! Oh, Jesus Christ!”

Sam really should have known better. He should have but he was worried for his brother and his friend, so he just had to check in on them when the whole place started shaking again. 

“Doctor, you might want to erect some wards around the room…” - grunted Sam, his cheeks flaming and his voice barely heard over the moaning coming from behind the door he just closed. 

“Of course. I'll get right on it.” 

The man has clearly seen things much worse before as he didn't even looked very bothered as he walked away. 

“Erect, you say…” - Sam, still blushing like crazy, swatted giggling Gabriel, who just plawed right on ahead. - “So, Sammy, darling, I must know. Who was topping in there?” 

Sam stared at his boyfriend incredulously. 

“Come on, I have a bet going with Rowena! She promised that lovely amulet if I win, you know, the one that makes your…”

“I'm never, ever, ever talking about this. _Ever!_” 

“But…”

“Nor will I be listening to you!!” 

Another moan came from the room. Sam covered his ears with his hands and ran.


End file.
